


Let It Go

by cantlivewithoutpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantlivewithoutpie/pseuds/cantlivewithoutpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the incident with Metatron and Heaven, Castiel is feeling a little down. But Dean has a plan. Dean always has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small little ficlet that was dedicated to my friend for her birthday! But I hope you enjoy it as well.

Today is starting off a little….odd for Castiel. 

The current establishment for the Winchesters, or the “Bat-cave” that Dean insisted in calling it, was unusually quiet. 

After watching his fellow brothers and sisters fall from Heaven, he had been feeling a deep, unsettling feeling in the bottom of his stomach for quite some time. For weeks he didn't find anything around him amusing, despite Dean’s efforts in trying to get him out of the Bunker. He just didn't feel like participating in any human activities. He was also getting a little frustrated with hearing that it wasn't his fault, that he didn't know that Metatron was going to pull this. 

In all honesty, he just wanted to be left alone. 

Still in deep contemplation, he didn't notice that the lights in the dining room were dimmer than they were normally until he had to blink rapidly to make sure he wasn't going blind.

He also didn't seem to notice a small cupcake being placed in front of him (oddly shaped in ways that even Castiel couldn't describe, but he was pretty sure it was a cupcake of some variety). 

He heard a rough cough to his left and looked up to find Dean standing there, staring sheepishly at him. 

“It’s suppose to be a cupcake….”

Castiel glanced at the “cupcake” that started to sag a little one side and glanced back at the elder Winchester, “Dean, what is this?”

“It’s a cup—” 

“Yes, it’s a cupcake Dean,” blues eyes staring into green, “but what is this?’”

Dean gave a heavy sigh as he pulled out a small pink candle and his lighter from the front pockets of his jeans. He pushed the candle into “cupcake” and lit it so that the flame was the only light in the dining room.

This act was a little odd to Castiel. What was Dean doing? Why did Dean put a candle in a piece of sponge? Why did he light the wax? It was just going to run down into the cupcake—-

“Cas,” Dean pulled a chair and sat next to him, his knees bumping lightly on the outside of Castiel’s thigh, “Ever since….ever since that night, you've been…out of it. And I get that, I really do. But man, right now is the time to try and fix this. Now is the time to start with a new outlook on how we’re going to get that son of a bitch…I figured that you getting everything out will help you. For you to look at this as a new start…”

Dean, avoiding looking into the angel’s eyes or ex-angel as he tried to explain his reasoning, straightened in his seat and turned to look at him , “I want you to close your eyes, and just imagine that this candle represents everything that has happened in the past: the bullshit, the betrayals, the lost hope, the shit with Metatron, everything….and just blow it out…let it all go.”

Let it all go? Is that even possible? How can a candle be the answer to the destruction that Castiel had helped cause? How can blowing out a piece of wax even remotely make everything “alright?” 

Frustration started to build in his veins, just what was Dean trying to do? The silence in the Bat-cave intensified as he stared at Dean—trying to figure it out.

He brought himself to look at the flickering flame of the candle….he suppose….

Castiel took a deep breath and tried to envision everything that Dean told him. Just let it go.

He closed his eyes.

And breathed out.


End file.
